Unwanted Guests Arc
The Unwanted Guests Arc is the second story arc of The Sudric Legends. Plot Ryan and Gordon's shed is complete, it's also very spacious, with plenty of room for guests to stay if they'd like, the question is whether or not Ryan and Gordon would like them to. A series of bizarre events lead to them gaining a new family member and meeting many visitors. Episodes #The Twat in the Hat - Ryan receives a letter from a mysterious sender #Fifty Shades of Purple - After finishing renovations to the shed, Ryan hangs up vacancies signs to make some money, he gets more than he bargained for when some bizarre guests arrive. #Operation #800080 - Ryan and Gordon struggle to get rid of their unruly guests. However, unbeknownst to them, someone else has their own sinister plans. #Gordon - Several visitors arrive to take part in a steam gala held by The Fat Controller, but Gordon is not impressed with one of the the attendants... Characters *Ryan *Gordon *Ninja Buddy *Billy *Charlie *Jenkins *Godred *Culdee *Shane Dooiney *Patrick *Flying Scotsman *Spencer *The Beast *The Guardian *The Minis *The Terence Family *Butch *Unnamed diesel grunts *A Magic Railroad Zealot (does not speak) *Mini Trucks (do not speak) *Sheila (does not speak) *Derek (cameo) *D199 (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Philip (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Ivan (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Max (cameo) *Monty (cameo) *Several race attendants and viewers (flashback cameo) *Duck (mentioned) *Daisy (mentioned) *Proteus (cameo, deleted scene) 'Characters Introduced' *Duck *Ernest *Wilfred *Alaric *Eric *Emiko *Blake *Tiny Tim *Greg *Nevin *Mysterious Engine *Gordon (SVR) *Mallard *Tornado *Duchess of Hamilton *Bluebell *Primrose *Sir Archibald Sinclair *Wilbert *City of Truro *Asbestos *Unknown Red engine (does not speak) *Unknown tank engines (do not speak) *Unknown diesel engines (do not speak) *Maroon Tank Engine (cameo) *The Blue Express Diesel (cameo) *Big City Engine (flashback cameo) *"Master" (mentioned) *Rieta (mentioned) Other characters are likely to appear. Story Impact *Ryan, Gordon and Ninja Buddy are abducted by Duck, who plans to experiment on Ninja Buddy because he finds him to be a unique specimen, Ryan refuses to let Duck have him and retaliates by destroying his laboratory. *Duck and Ryan make a deal, where Ryan shows Duck a place where he can get more creatures similar to Ninja Buddy. The deal turns out to be a way for Ryan to get rid of him as payback for kidnapping the group. *Duck is forced into the Magic Railroad. He manages to survive, but is transformed into a mini by the infectious minis. He returns to Ryan's shed, pretending he is weakened and is still plotting something. *Ryan remodels the shed, which now includes vacancy rooms. *The Culdee Fell Railway engines arrive at Gordon and Ryan's Shed, tell their story, and begin causing chaos. This results in the shed becoming partially destroyed. Ryan and Gordon agree that they need to get rid of them somehow, Alaric overhears them and starts plotting a way to retaliate. Locations Sodor *Ryan and Gordon's Shed *Whiff's Waste Dump *The Container Yard *Knapford Station (flashback) *Culdee Fell Railway (flashback) *Swimming Pool (flashback) The Mainland *Culdee Fell Campsite (flashback) *Unnamed Concert Hall (flashback) Russia *Duck's Laboratory The Magic Railroad *Beast Layer *The Minis Sanctuary Unknown *Emiko's Overlook Trivia *Oliver has stated that this arc is supposed to act as setup for the following story arc. Gallery Teasers Operation-800080Teaser1.jpg Category:Arcs Category:Pages that need editing